


Divinity

by HurtByTenderLies



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: But kinda sexy, Cuddling, Cute, F/M, Love-based Sex, Romantic Fluff, Wholesome Love, Zutara, almost poetry, love and adoration, love oriented, not really smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:14:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23699083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HurtByTenderLies/pseuds/HurtByTenderLies
Summary: In which, the divine have blessed two souls, destined to be one.A light, dream-like, almost poetic piece of work.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 58





	Divinity

**Divinity**

  
He touches her so gently. She almost didn’t expect the feather light brush of his fingers on her tan skin. She expects his hands to be calloused and rough, but they are soft, like he hasn’t worked a day in his life.

  
She knew otherwise. About how he had worked for so long to track them down. About how much he had to do to find them.

His fingers ran up from her hips to her ribs. He pauses there, finding scars upon her flesh. They are deep, but now healed. He dusts his hands over them, then kisses so lightly she can barely feel it. She knows it’s there, and she loves it. She lives for these moments, when nothing but them and the silk sheets they lay upon exist. He knows that the scars are not from the war, just like his own aren’t.

Her heart should be beating fast, but instead it is calm. It feels so full. So full of love for him. He doesn’t make her nervous anymore. Her body yearns for him, the comfort he brings. His scent makes her insides flutter. She feels the butterflies rise in her stomach, but her nerves are content.

She surrenders herself to him and he caresses her breasts, touches them like he worships her.

How ironic, that there was once so much hate between them, that it turned into lust, then a sweet and filling love.

His thumbs brush over her nipples, and she melts for him, rewarding a soft gasp. She is naked, perched upon his thighs. He is bare, too, but he does not ask her to touch him. He enjoys this enough that he does not need her to.

He is not greedy as he sits just so, taking a hardened nipple in his mouth. He is not rough with her, and she likes that. She was never one for being that way in bed.

She feels so overwhelmed by love as she just sits, letting him spoil her. They are content to do this. There is no rush, no frantic need between them to connect their bodies. This is a pure act of mutual adoration.

She hugs his head as he spends his time around her chest, leaving little kisses, tonguing her skin like it tastes sweet. He does not bite her, not even carefully. He sucks very gently and leaves faint marks there, which she looks at after and recalls how beautiful he is. They will be gone in just a few days, but he will still be by her side.

He finally makes it to her mouth, then slides his hands to her hips again. He kisses her so slowly, savoring how her mouth feels, how she tastes. She kisses him back, her heart feeling like she’s drifting through the clouds.

She has her arms around his shoulders, caressing the back of his neck, tracing little circles there.

It is not frantic, nor is it forceful, as she guides him back with her hands. He complies, laying back carefully and looking into her cerulean eyes with his honey-colored ones.

She is in control, as always. She knows he can take her however he wants, but he is very respectful and sees himself as her equal, if not her subject.

She brushes her fingers down his chest. Her nails are grown out a little, but they are not leaving marks or pain. He thinks it tickles.

She reaches below and finds him stiff, ready for her. She repays the favor by running a ringer over the tip of him that had wept slightly. She takes him in her hand, savoring his velvety skin. He looks up at her with big eyes, and lets out an soft exhale, then he closes his eyes, slightly smiling, looking at peace.

She is careful as she dusts her hands over him. They are both ready, needing little more than affection to do so.

She is so gentle as she guides him in, and she links them slowly, leaning down to lay a soft peck on his lips. They don’t move for a moment, just savoring the closeness of it all. She rises slightly, then sinks again, and they look into each other’s eyes.

She repeats this, enjoying how he looks like he’s dreaming. They let out mutual sounds of content. He had his eyes closed again, his hands resting just so on her hips. His touch is so tender she melts above him.

She is ready, she knows. She caresses his face, his lids open, and their orbs meet. Their emotional connection fuels him, and he knows, that he, too, is going to finish.

He lets her end it for both of them, and then releases. She sits atop him for a few moments more, then rises from her perch.

He looks at her with such adoration, and all they do is look at each other, smiling and at peace.

He moves to cover them with a red sheet, then he pulls her close. She gratefully takes his embrace, feels his heart beating lightly against her back.

They say nothing, drifting to sleep, feeling just as one with each other as the moon does the sun.

The divine deities have blessed them so, destined to be one.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Kudos and comments are appreciated.


End file.
